Somehow She Knew
by Actionsparda
Summary: For those of you wanting more of Claire and that wished to see Steve in Revelations 2. Plus, it's a quick way of letting my viewers know that I AM NOT DEAD and and WILL BE CONTINUING my other stories at the end of the month. I do have ideas for a sequel to my little story here, but it is not meant to be cannon with any of my others. However, it shouldn't contradict them either.


Hey everyone! :)

The following is a little short "what if" about resident Evil: Revelations 2'a Claire ending. **POSSIBLE SPOILERS**

Also, I do not own Resident Evil. Otherwise my stories would all be canon and in game. All rights belong to Capcom.

Speaking of canon, this isn't meant to go with any of my other stories, but keep in mind I try not to rule out the possibility either, so use your imagination! ;)

Speaking of my other stories, this little offering is my little way of saying "I ain't dead yet." to everyone who use to read my stories. For those of you wondering, I am in my last semester of college and should hopefully be done soon, just in case you asked yourselves where I disappeared to. I should hopefully have more time for witting come the end of the month, but with the Holidays coming up I ask that you bear with me a little bit longer.

So, without any further delay, here it is:

Somehow she knew.

"We meet at last."

Claire had her weapon drawn at the blue wall, Moira standing by her side with her crowbar in hand. As the color faded, she could just barely make out a blonde woman dressed in white. She turned around closing a book in one hand with a gun in the other, and began walking towards them in a manner stuck-up to any of those around her.

"You came along is way just to say good-bye?" The blonde on the other end of the wall asked. "Awe, I'm touched."

Claire didn't need hear one word come out of her mouth.

Somehow she knew...

This was the Overseer, a self-titled madwoman who had kidnapped virtually all of Terra-save, the bioterrorism relief group Claire had belonged to... before all it's members had suffered horrendous deaths by this psycho's hand.

She had help of course, and not just from the monsters...

There were only three four men Claire loved in this world:

The first was her father, who died tragically long ago.

The second was her brother, always out saving the world.

The third... she didn't like to talk about... to anyone,...

...but their was a fourth man she once loved.

A man that sold Terra-Save out.

Neil had always seemed like a nice enough guy, dedicate to his work, but more important than the cause was those he worked with. Or so Claire thought...

There was still something genuine about his final moment.

...but somehow she knew.

It seemed like all along he truly cared about the goals of Terra-Save, even if he was trying to bring back the FBC: those who created money and power for themselves by starting biohazards they could save people from.

She had hoped this goal of taking a horrible parasite a madman once tried to use to wipe out humanity as her brother knew it was not always his goal, that he only gave up his friends and colleagues as the only way he thought he could make the world a better place.

...but somehow she knew...

like Morgan Lansdale before him, their was a twisted sense of divinity and self-righteousness to the group...

...that is what they desired above all else... To rule and control their "subjects" through an sense of dependancy.

It apparently was all worthy and necessary sacrifice to Neil to earn this woman's trust.

After all of this, one would think even Neil himself must have seen the error of his ways once a little girl he "saves" was taken instead over all the others who needlessly died.

...but somehow Claire knew.

"It's already done." The Overseer continued "I've conquered fear and earned the right to become a god."

This... monster..., The Overseer, spoke, breaking Claire of her train of thought... even before Moira could tap her shoulder gently. Moira realized Claire had been through a lot loosing everyone... even loosing Neil... someone she obviously thought more than simply just highly of. Claire denied all of this to her friend, both of her emotional feelings towards the subject,...

...but somehow she knew.

"Come out from behind that glass so I can choke a god!"

Moira rebutted.

Moira hadn't known the rest of Terra-Save that well, having joined officially the day they all were kidnapped. Now she never truly would...

"All that remains is one final test." The Overseer went on "One last threshold to cross."

The response: "Is she even listening to us?"

...but somehow she knew.

There seemed to be no way across or through to the other side. Claire thought the metal bars on the side of the blue glass could possibly be squeezed through.

...but somehow she knew...

...things were never that easy.

"My brother's escape was death." The Overseer went on, oblivious to her two "survivor's" words. Closing the book with her one hand, she added "And soon it will be mine as well."

"I will share his fate," is what she said next... "And then I will surpass him." ...dropping the book behind her and walking up towards the two, gun now drawn and aimed at them with one hand.

Moira shielded her face from the madwoman "What are you trying to do?"

Silence... and then...

She turned the gun to the side of her head and went to pull the trigger...

"Escape..."

...

"Escape this, bitch!"

The Overseer saw out of the corner of her eye the source of her new threat. Just as the gunshot rang out with a swear, her body was startled and filled with fear. Startled?

Somehow she knew...

...that her last act in those precious final moments...

...she had failed.

"Just like that..." Claire muttered to herself.

The shot had come out through the left of the forehead and splattered over the blue glass. At first, both Claire and Moira thought the woman had indeed ended her own life.

...but somehow she knew..

Then, ...she "saw" him through the blurred glass obscuring his face.

A shorter male figure emerged from behind the equipment in the back of the room behind the overseer. His smoking gun was still drawn. He looked over his kill and leaned down to inspect it, still armed and ready for anything.

Claire was speechless now; not even a shocked gasp was able to escape her lips as this strong woman held her fingers to her lips the way one would emotionally at the sight of a long-lost friend or loved one...

There was no way they could know each other,...

...but somehow she knew... who it was

...it was him.

...

As the boy, now a young man raised his head to meet the two faces behind the glass. He stood up from his kill, confident the woman was dead as he kicked the gun away, and he put his weapon to the side, leaning over his kill like a hunter to prey...

The he saw her...

He was nearly overcome with emotion. While he had absolutely no idea who this shorter person was on the other end, the glass had a blurred outline of another fellow redhead... in a red jacket... armed with a pistol... so tough... And yet beautiful all at the same time. Grant it, he could not make out the details trough the blue filter,...

...but somehow he knew...

...it was her...

...and she was beautiful.

Just as beautiful as the day they met.

Just as beautiful as when she shot at him.

Just as beautiful as when he was at her gunpoint.

Just as beautiful as when she leaned over the computer.

Just as beautiful as when she gave him an empty weapon.

Just as beautiful as when she leaned up high over a shelf.

Just as beautiful as when she traded for his Luggers.

Just as beautiful as when she saved him.

Just as beautiful as when he saved her.

Just as beautiful as when he almost killed her.

Just as beautiful as when he died naked in her arms.

This whole time, while a million thoughts raced through the two's heads, Moira watched on puzzled... almost mesmerized... as these people slowly moved closer to each other against the wall.

Delicately, their hands met on opposite ends of the glass.

Delicately, they wondered if this would finally be the day.

Delicately, they moved forward as if to melt into a kiss...

...

"Warning." An automated feminine robotic voice boomed.

"Confidentiality protocols initiated."

Apparently, the system was designed to activate when the Overseer took her own life, but these different means to the same end had a delayed reaction time.

"Self destruct sequence of the facility's upper spire will begin immediately." The alarm went on...

"We've got to get out of here."

The young man was first to grasp at the situation... almost as if his life now revolved around such things. As he went on explaining to the women how to get out of the spire,

Claire's mind was a blur suddenly. After all of these years,

...she couldn't just let him walk away.

She couldn't leave him again... not like this...

Even after all of this time, they were still waiting to escape. ...together...

...somehow she knew...

...but she wasn't about to take any chances

She would not cry and remain dormant, idle in the face of loosing the one of the few people she truly cared about in this world. No, he wouldn't slip through her fingers.

The world would not come crashing down from beneath...

Not again...

...

As he backed away, Moira tugged on Claire's sleeve and led her to the doorway from which they came.

He looked back at them from the opposite doorway.

He looked at her one last time. Just in case...

Just in case he would not see her face again.

Just in case he would not here her voice again.

Just in case he would not live to be with her again.

...but somehow he knew... to wait... just a bit longer.

...

Claire stopped and looked back at him, saying, practically yelling from the bottom of her heart:

"I love you too, Steve."

Her worn face met his shocked reaction...

...and she smiled... warmly at him... the way she use to.

...from before.

He smiled back.

"I've waited eleven years to hear that back."

"I'll see you soon."

A few more precious seconds passed before he vanished behind the modules once more. Never to be seem again?

No...

...somehow she knew...

"Come on Juliet!" Moira snapped Claide back to reality as they ran for their lives...

...the hint of a smile still on her face...

...the one no one had really ever seen in years.

Would it never be seem again?

Would "he" never be seem again?

Would any of them make it out of this alive!?

...somehow she knew...

...yes...

The answer was yes.


End file.
